


【胜出】情人节的礼物

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: nmdwsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 拳手咔×粉丝久操粉





	【胜出】情人节的礼物

挥出决定今晚胜负的最后一拳后，在全场的欢呼声里，爆豪胜己看了看离中心的高台最近的观众席。

没有来。

绿谷，他没有来。

 

啧。浓眉迅速虬结在一起，他不顾裁判的阻止给刚被他击倒在地的对手的腹肌又狠狠砸下一拳。  
对方痛叫一声，捂着腹部蜷缩起来。  
真是废物，“什么垃圾都敢和老子打？下次再看见你，老子就把你的牙一颗颗锤下来！”

领了今晚的奖金，爆豪胜己穿过复杂的巷子往家里的方向走。

他和绿谷出久在一起有一段日子了，他就是在这个巷子里遇见他的，结果那小子看见他之后居然两眼放光的尖叫起来说他看了自己的每一场比赛。

他记得自己当时轻嗤了一声，揽住对方的脖子就带回了家。  
当天晚上一次又一次的侵入他的时候，他也只是抱着自己的脖子流着眼泪默默承受。  
然后就开始了同居。他果然能在每一场比赛后看见观众席上有一团绿色的人影，他连眼睛都在发光。

绿谷出久崇拜我，他喜欢我。

他越发清晰的认识到这一点。

而且，他不仅不讨厌，还沉迷于其中。

 

带着一层偶像滤镜，绿谷出久几乎面面俱到的照顾着他。  
早上起床浴缸里已经放好了水，牙膏已经挤好，毛巾也放在触手可及的地方，回家就会有冒着热气的饭菜，吃完饭电视是他最喜欢看的拳击比赛，然后晚上又会乖乖承受他的索取。

真是一个完美的情人。

可他今天没有来。

 

――――――――  
他几乎是把门直接踹开的。门狠狠的撞到墙上，他听见里面传来一声低呼。

“喂，臭久，今天为什么没有去看比赛。”他进了们直接拎着绿谷出久的衣领将对方按在了墙上。  
“我…小胜你先进来，我今天在家里……给你准备礼物……”绿谷出久的脸上迅速的浮起一层红云，躲闪着爆豪胜己几乎能把人烤焦的目光，低下身去给他换上了拖鞋。

“礼物？什么礼物？”爆豪胜己的脸色缓和了一些。

“小胜先去吃饭吧，礼物……我晚一点再给你。”绿谷出久仍然低着头，慌慌张张的就往房里跑。

爆豪胜己眉毛又拧起来，这个臭久又在搞什么鬼？

 

整个吃饭的时间里绿谷出久都没有从房间里出来，等爆豪胜己洗完澡进房的时候，就看见绿谷出久把一包什么东西往身后藏。

“藏什么？给老子拿出来。”爆豪胜己欺身压了过去，闻到对方身上传来的一股香味，“喷什么香水，恶心死了。”

“小胜不喜欢吗…”绿谷出久的脸耷拉下来，“那我去洗掉…”

“这也是礼物？”爆豪胜己忽然明白了什么，终于露出了一丝笑意，手探到对方身后用力把东西抓了出来――是一套女士的情趣内衣。

 

仿佛燃起了一把火，从他的眼里一直烧到了下腹的某处。

“穿上。”爆豪胜己倚在了床头，嗓子里像是卡着了什么东西一样，说话时沙哑的不行。

绿谷出久悄悄看了他一眼，  
――啊，小胜也害羞了。

 

绿谷很白，挑的衣服偏偏是黑色，丝质的衣服软软的贴在身上，黑与白的对比显得触目惊心。

 

“小胜，帮我扣一下。”

爆豪胜己回过神来，眼前是光洁的后背。他伸出手，才碰到滑腻的皮肤就改变了主意。直接把绿谷出久翻过身，唇舌凶狠地席卷而来，缠着绿谷出久的嘴唇用力的吮吸，手也不安分探到了那一层薄薄的布料里，“臭久，今天是什么日子？”

绿谷出久被吻的快要窒息，得了空就剧烈的喘息起来，搂着他的脖子断断续续的说话：“小胜，今天是…情人节…”

话才说完，他就觉得一直抵着他的某个地方又大了一些，他轻轻地娇叫了一声。

“真是无聊，情人节有什么好准备的，你今天漏的那场比赛，知道对手是谁吗？老子一拳就把他锤翻了。”爆豪胜己脸微微发热，埋头开始舔吻对方的肩颈，手上在乳尖上施力，重重的揉搓，感受那个柔软的小点渐渐变硬。

绿谷出久轻轻地颤抖，手指陷进爆豪胜己扎手的头发里，胸口的刺激让他说的话几乎都是气音，“因为，我最喜欢小胜了…啊…我想和小胜一起过…情人节……”

爆豪胜己感觉下面胀痛的难受，低头一口含住了绿谷出久胸口的硬点，手指隔着内裤游移到对方半硬的分身。顶端已经开始渗出一些粘稠的液体，爆豪胜己狠狠掐了一把，绿谷出久被刺激的呻吟出来，“小胜……小胜也喜欢我吗？”

“嗯。”舌尖用力的刮压那一点，间隔着用力一吸，他忽然把头移向下方，“老子想把你干死。”

 

没多少布料的内裤早就被濡湿了，爆豪胜己隔着一层布在关键的部位狠舔了一下，满意地听见上方传来嘤咛，于是一把将阻碍扯了下来，一口把弹立起来的阴茎含住。

“啊…呃…小胜轻一点……”绿谷出久在剧烈的刺激下忽然意识到――小胜在给他咬。

这真是前所未见。

可他喜欢极了。

 

爆豪胜己从来没有这么做过，可是他知道该怎么做才能舒服，就极尽所能地照顾那几处敏感点。

嘴里有一股甜腻又腥的味道，他在铃口处用舌尖刺戳，里面又浸出了液体。这根阴茎和它的主人一样温温和和的，即使硬起来，上面也只有极少的青筋在鼓动。

唇齿从根部往上时重时轻地啃咬，舌尖却抵着不让对方射出来。

绿谷出久的神经紧绷，他觉得自己被人吊了起来，“嗯…啊…小胜…放开，唔……我想射小胜…小胜让我射……”

“我今天想一直听你叫我的名字。”爆豪胜己的手探向对方的后庭，以中指在紧闭的地方揉搓。

“小胜……小胜……啊啊…小胜…我喜欢小胜…我爱小胜…我想啊…我想……和小胜……嗯啊……过……过每一个……情人节……啊啊啊啊！！”

释放出来的瞬间他抓着爆豪胜己的头，轻轻的点上了一个吻。

腿缠上爆豪胜己劲瘦的腰。爆豪胜己从枕下拿出一瓶润滑，带着凉意的脂膏敷在了紧闭的洞口上。

绿谷出久嘴角还粘着唾液，享受爆豪胜己难得的耐心，伸出手握住了对方已经发紫的下体，“小胜，难受吗？”

“啧！别动！”爆豪胜己本来几乎快抵达极限，手下的动作加快，就着脂膏的润滑伸进了一根手指，不断揉搓紧致的内壁，又慢慢加入另外两根手指，在内壁揉弄，在凸起的点上按压剐蹭。直到绿谷从内到外的软化才把手指抽了出来。

把人翻了个面，爆豪胜己从脖子一路沿着脊椎咬下去，到了尾骨，舌尖探入不断张合的穴口刺戳了几下，又把人翻过来，扶着自己粗大的下体挤了进去。

“啊――”爆豪胜己爽的没边了，低沉的低喘了几声，拍了拍一脸潮红迷乱的绿谷出久，“叫我的名字。”

“小胜。”

“小胜。”

“我喜欢小胜。”他不停的说着喜欢。

爆豪胜己沉下身用力抽送了起来，紧致的内壁几乎能勾勒出凸起虬结的青筋，交合的快感铺天盖地，他只能更加疯狂的抽插，往对方的敏感点上戳弄。

绿谷出久感觉到自己的肉穴里分泌出了黏液，他的前端又精神了起来。

满室淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的闷响，绿谷搂着爆豪胜己的脖子，胸口硬的发疼的凸起在对方的胸口磨蹭，下体的敏感也不断被戳中。

“小胜，小胜。”

他又射在了对方的小腹上。

爆豪胜己低头又吻住他，带着热气的喘息吐在绿谷耳边，“我喜欢。”

喜欢你。

喜欢你用心准备礼物。

喜欢你叫我的名字。

喜欢你的身体。

 

终于酣畅淋漓的射出，爆豪胜己感觉肉穴里满满的精液几乎要把自己的性器推出去。

于是他挺了挺腰，把自己继续留在了对方的穴里。

 

绿谷出久大声的喘息，爆豪胜己在他耳边缠绵的啄吻。

“小胜，要去洗澡吗。”

 

回答他的是体内又重新胀大的性器。

 

“喂，绿谷，情人节快乐。”

“老子也喜欢你。”


End file.
